Dragon (race)
A dragon (Draconis rex) is a dangerous race of monster with wings (though rarely seen flying) and the ability to use a fiery breath attack. The first dragon was created by infusing Dragonkin lifeblood with a huge aquatic lizard by the Dragonkin Kerapac. Another Dragonkin later created a similar, albeit weaker three headed creature. They bred and created dragons as we know them today. Dragons are often a very high combat level. Even the lowliest of dragons have a nasty dragon-breath attack. Only the adult dragons can breathe fire. As this attack can hit over 5000 life points, an Anti-dragon shield, Antifire potion, Super antifire or Dragonfire shield is almost always required to fight them. If both the shield and the potion are used, all of the damage is prevented. Due to the Protect from Magic Prayer's effectiveness against the dragonfire attacks (though less so that of the usual methods to repel them), dragons are at least partially magical in nature. Adult dragons drop Dragonhides of their particular colour (or metal bars in the case of Metal dragons) and Dragon bones. Babydragons drop Babydragon bones. The highest level adult dragons (black, iron, steel, and mithril) also share the Draconic visage as a rare drop (the likelihood of receiving the visage increases with regards to the strength of the dragon). Skeletal wyverns and Frost dragons also drop the draconic visage. Metallic dragons increase in strength corresponding to that of the metal they are made from. There are four non-attackable dragons: * Mr. Mordaut was the teacher in the Surprise Exam! random event, and now resides in the basement of Varrock Museum. * K'klik, a fairy dragon found in the Recipe for Disaster quest. * Sottlepot, the Red dragon found in the tutorial-quest Unstable Foundations. * Therragorn, the last White Dragon from One of a Kind. Types of dragons Chromatic * Green dragon ** Brutal green dragon * Blue dragon ** Baby blue dragon * Red dragon ** Baby red dragon * Black dragon ** Baby black dragon * White dragon ** Celestial dragon Metal * Bronze dragon * Iron dragon * Steel dragon * Mithril dragon * Adamant dragon * Rune dragon ** Elite rune dragon Wyrms * Strykewyrms ** Ice strykewyrm ** Jungle strykewyrm ** Desert strykewyrm ** Lava strykewyrm * Abyssal wyrm * Desert wyrm Other * Clan dragon * Dragonkin * Fairy dragon * Frost dragon * Revenant dragon * Skeletal Wyvern Trivia * In the 19th Postbag from the Hedge, a letter from a green dragon stated they can fly. With the exception of rune dragons, they are not seen flying (except in cut-scenes from Dragon Slayer, One of a Kind, and at the Clan Citadel) because they prefer to eat humans on the ground. In the same letter, they are also depicted as fairly dim-witted, talking in a dialect similar to ogres. However in the same letter he remarks that the King (the King Black Dragon) can speak human better than he. * Eski is the only known small dragon as seen in the 14th Postbag from the Hedge. He is owned by Tim. * All chromatic and metal dragons had a graphical update on 5 July 2010, making them the first monsters in Runescape to have a second graphical update. Since the graphical update, dragons have a more dog like body, they are taller, and seem to have a plate-like skin rather than scales. References Category:Bestiary Category:Dragon Category:Races